


Hero

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not!Fic, Overworked Roman Sanders, Protective Deceit Sanders, Protectiveness, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bullet fic, kind of a song fic but not really, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Roman is always everyone's hero. Maybe for one night, Deceit can be his.(Bullet Fic)
Relationships: Roceit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Hero

  * roceit + [hero by enrique iglesias](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koJlIGDImiU%22) but the twist is that deceit is the singer (metaphorically speaking)
  * roman is having a bad day, a day where he doesn’t feel valued, a day where he works and works and nothing he makes seems good enough
  * and maybe he tells himself a lie like “I’ll take a break soon” or “I’m fine working through the night” and deceit appears
  * roman knows he’s rumbled and deceit makes him put the work down and take a break, but something about it surprises him
  * “I’m the prince, I’m the hero, everyone is counting on me!”  
“you’re always our hero, roman.” (roman can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or not) “tonight, why don’t you let me take a turn?”
  * deceit promises to take care of thomas and roman both, and make sure everything is alright. he tells roman that tonight, all he has to do is exist.
  * (deceit may be “self-preservation above all else”, but roman is the ego. he’s everything deceit is meant to fight for.) 
  * roman looks torn, leaning into the gentle touches and kind words but constantly jumpy, like he might flee at any moment. deceit honestly doesn’t know if he’s struggling to trust a villain or if he just doesn’t know how to accept the unconditional support that deceit is offering.
  * (deceit not expecting anything in return - he genuinely just wants roman to feel safe and protected and loved. roman is already everyone’s hero - how could deceit ask for any more from him, just because he would give anything to see roman smile?)
  * deceit makes roman stop writing and relax, change into soft clothes and watch a movie. deceit offers him a massage and vows horrific punishments on the other sides if they dare interrupt or make roman feel bad for taking care of himself.
  * then roman, half-joking asks “why are you doing this?”  
and deceit, suddenly far too honest, says “you take my breath away”  
and neither of them knows how to respond
  * deceit keeps a lot of things to himself, he’s been thinking about this for a long while, but if really doesn’t matter what he feels. so when deceit tells roman “you _are_ loved, you know” it’s not because deceit is ready to say it, because maybe he isn't. but he knows roman needs to hear it, and deceit will always give roman what he needs.
  * perhaps this is too much, perhaps he’s falling too fast and he’s going to get hurt, but if roman is smiling with that light in his eyes, deceit can’t bring himself to care.
  * they don’t kiss. they aren’t there yet. but they do hold each other and -
  * deceit has been so afraid for months now that he would “corrupt” roman  
but it turns out that roman’s arms around him feels a whole lot like redemption.
  * roman winds up lying with his head in deceit’s lap, and as he’s drifting off he mumbles “you know what, deceit? you make a pretty good good guy.”
  * he falls asleep before he can see how hard deceit is blushing.
  * when roman wakes up the next morning deceit is gone, having carefully tucked roman into bed before leaving.
  * but there’s a single red rose left on his desk, with a note:
  * _Yours, forever.  
\- D_
  * and there’s so much left unsaid, but maybe next time roman can’t carry the weight of the world all on his own?
  * he’ll know who to ask for help




End file.
